Hold Me For Life
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: Carlisle is going to change Bella...and their eternal love knows no bounds. Here is that last sweet moment between them when Bella was human. Fluff/kisses...slightly mature themes. Carlisle/Bella. One-shot, no sequel.


**I just totally wrote this one a whim, so don't be mean if it really came out horrible. I just felt like a needed a sweet little Bellisle moment. And this did it for me. Enjoy...and please review! :D**

_**[Song: "Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper]**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Hold Me For Life**

"Kiss me...," she breathed into the still and cold night air.

Who was he to deny her wishes?

His body leaned over hers and pressed her petite frame against the softness of the grass. He pressed his beautiful pristine lips against her in urgency. They both wanted this now more than ever.

"Carlisle...please...," her words fell involuntarily from her pink lips as her breath poured out of her mouth in white puffs of hot air.

"Bella, my sweet. You are the most exquisite creature to have walked my path. The most tempting of the entire human race. Tell me that your mine. Tell me that I can have you- that I can stay with you- forever. Let me hear those words spoken from your beautiful luscious lips right now. Tell me that you love me," Carlisle whispered to her, almost like he was telling a secret.

Bella turned her head to one side and pulled Carlisle's face down to her chest. In the corner of her vision, she could spot a single yellow rose growing amongst the soft sea of green that covered the entire yard.

He closed his eyes against her bosom and silently prayed that everything would be alright. He could not live even a second without her. Bella meant the world to him. That's why he was doing this...out of love.

"Carlisle...," Bella began as her fingers entwined with his. "I love you. I love you much more than you'll ever know. More more than anybody could hope to fathom. I am yours. I will say it as many times as it takes to make you fully understand. i don't not belong to anyone else, not even god. I'm simply yours. You can have me, me darling. You can have me again and again if you will accept me. I speak these words to you now, but they flow from my heart forever. I cannot be without you. I cannot live without you. I trust you to make me immortal and to hold me close forever. I love you."

The breeze blew with a slight sting of bitterness in the dark vicinity of the yard. Bella's hair ruffled in the wind...her smell flooding Carlisle's nostrils. Her words seemed to be pouring out of her like the constant fall of leaves from the trees overhead. Carlisle pulled off her body to sit up and look her in the eyes. He held out a hand for her to sit next to him.

"Bella. I want you to be sure about this. I will not be responsible for making your life miserable for eternity. I could never hurt you in that way. How sure can you possibly be about this. This is not a game...your life hangs in the balance, my love," Carlisle whispered.

Her small hands found his again and they held on so tight as tears were released from their confines.

"I'm scared, Carlisle. What if I was never meant to be a vampire? What if I can't control myself...?," Bella sobbed.

"Sweetheart, you should know better than to doubt yourself. I have full confidence that you will do nothing of the sort. You're too compassionate and sweet for something such as that. I believe in you," Carlisle answered with the reverence of a priest.

"Then take me. Make me immortal so I will never be sepearted from you. Please..."

Carlisle and Bella locked eyes in the dimness of the night. They looked at each other for a long while...until Carlisle made the first move.

He leaned in an kissed her passionately...as only he was capable of doing so perfectly. Their lips moved in sync as if they had years of practice to make this moment just perfect. His hands found either side of her head and he held her still as her salty tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Bella, I love you," Carlisle said against her lips.

"I love you too," Bella whispered back, trying to control her crying.

And that was all the confirmation he needed.

"I apologize for the pain...but I know that everlasting life with you will be the greatest reward," Carlisle spoke one last time.

Bella closed her eyes and tiled her neck back and the wind blew her hair all over again.

Her right hand held his neck as her right picked the single yellow rose from the forest of green knives.

She held it close in her hands and tightly closed her mouth as she felt Carlisle's piercing teeth enter her jugular vein.

_This is almost sexual_, Bella thought. _He is bringing me forever closer to himself._

Dry sobs wracked through Carlisle's body as he fought the ever present bloodlust.

The pain was searing as the fire erupted from her neck...but his cold body against hers relieved some of that pain.

The last thing she remembered before blacking out was a vase of flowers sitting on her nightstand and Carlisle placing the yellow rose with the rest. The beautiful stone carved vase was filled with multi-colored Phlox flowers and one yellow rose in the center of them all.

Bella drifted off into eternal life as Carlisle kept watch...forever.

* * *

**If you'd like to guess, (and it's very obvious) you can try and see if you can find the four hidden symbols in this story. Please review...thank you! **


End file.
